Not the Cookies!
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: The team has nothing to do... but when the Bats run into the cave shaking with fear... Something very very very bad is going to happen! The story is way better than this summary... at least I think so.


**AN: Heeeellllloooo, everybody! How are you doing?! This is one of my attempts at humor...so I hope you like it! BTW... In this story Batgirl and Robin are on the team but not the sidekicks like Wonder Girl or Beast Boy. Takes place during the 5 year skip.**

**Batman: Don't you have something else to say, JJ?**

**JJ: But, Batman! PLEASE don't make me! It just makes me, so-so-so SAD! *starts sobbing at Batman's feet***

**Batman: Do it. Now. You know how I am going to act in this story. Do you need to share in the same fate as Nightwing?**

**JJ: *sobs even louder* YOU HAVE NO SOUL!**

**Batman: I am Batman. Did you even think I had a soul?**

**JJ: * while sobbing shouts out* I don't own Young Justice! But Batman will help me get it right?**

**Batman: No.**

**JJ: *Sobs again* **

* * *

M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis were all at the cave, doing absolutely nothing but sitting on the couch. M'gann had her head in Connor's lap on the loveseat, Artemis was lying the main couch, Kaldur was sitting on the floor leaning against Artemis' couch, and Wally was upside down on the recliner.

"Boooooorrrreddd. So booorrrreedd! Please can we do something? How bout we play tag?" Wally asked hopefully. Kaldur sighed.

"No, Wally."

"Fine. Then let's watch a movie." Wally insisted. Now Artemis sighed.

"We already watched all our movies, Wally." She replied. Wally stood up and began to tap his foot.

" Is there anything that we haven't done yet?" he said loudly. The others all looked deep in thought, and right when M'gann was about to say something, the female robot voice of the zeta beams interrupted her.

**Recognized: Nightwing, B03**

**Recognized: Batgirl, B09**

**Recognized: Robin, B08**

The others stood up. As soon as they were fully in the cave, the Bats started running towards the team. Wally jumped as Robin came to hide behind him.

"Whoa, dudes! What's going on? What did you do now Nightwing?" Wally asked totally confused. M'gann, Connor, Artemis, and Kaldur were very confused as well. They had never seen the Bats so scared before. Batgirl peeked from behind M'gann and glanced fearfully at the zeta beam.

" He's coming Wally. He's coming for us." She whispered in a very small voice. The team was now scared from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes. If a Bat was this terrified, then something truly sinister had happened. Or will happen. Wally gave Nightwing, who was trying to hide behind Connor, a wide-eyed look.

" Will you guys please explain to us what is happening?!" He whispered/yelled.

" Wally, I just want you to know, you were always my best friend and I didn't mean to eat the rest of you candy stash. It was just too tempting! And Connor, Kaldur, you guys are my best friends too. I'm still gonna miss all of you guys!" Nightwing cried.

"Yeah, Wally, you are really a cool guy, and it was all Nightwing's idea to eat your candy! I'll miss you guys too!" Robin cried as well.

"Artemis and M'gann, I consider you two as my sisters and I hope you will make it in time for my funeral. I'll miss all of you guys!" Batgirl added on.

The rest of the team was frightened for their very lives by now. No Bat ever, ever acted as if they were going to die. What had happened to them?

" Dude, Nightwing, you guys are freaking us out! What happened?!" Wally took Nightwing's shoulders and shook him till he answered Wally.

" We were in the kitchen when Agent A came in with a fresh batch of cookies." Nighwing whispered in a terrified voice. Wally gasped and covered his mouth.

"No! You guys didn't! You know what will happen now!" Wally practically shouted at the Bats. The others let out the breath they have been holding since Nightwing started talking about good-byes. It wasn't something serious. But still, why were they acting like their going to die?

"Excuse me, but if it just some trifle about cookies, why are you acting as if someone is going to die?" Kaldur asked confusedly. M'gann, Artemis, and Connor all nodded as well. Wally just turned his horrified gaze on them. He reached out his hands and grabbed Robin's arms.

"Rob, I hate for you to die so young, but I assure you, I will at least make it to your funeral." Wally said finally. He said to the team, " There's something you guys should know. Agent A's cookies are the best thing in the world. I would give up my own two feet for just one of them. And someone has a serious weakness for those cookies."

The team looked at the Bats, who were staring dejectedly at the floor. But Wally wasn't finished.

"Nobody gets between Batman and Agent A's cookies." He finished sadly. "At least nobody does and lives to tell the tale."

The team finally understood.

"You guys ate all of the cookies, didn't you?" Kaldur asked. The three Bats nodded solemnly. " And now Batman is coming after you, isn't he?" Again, the solemn nods.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"But maybe Batman will not look here!" M'gann said brightly. She most certainly did not want to see her best friends die.

Batgirl laughed ruefully.

"We are against the world's greatest detective, M'gann. Not Wally." Nightwing said darkly.

"Hey, man! Just because you are about to die doesn't mean you can just go insult me!" Wally said indignantly. Suddenly, they heard the zeta beam robot voice again. Everyone turned to look at the three doomed Bats next to them.

**Recognized: Batman, B01**

Batman stalked towards the teens and stopped just a few feet away from them. His Batglare was turned up full throttle. Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing were most definitely dead.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here? Three teens, and no cookies. Now, who wants to confess." Batman growled in a very, very sinister tone. The non-condemned teens shivered at the pure palpable fear in the air. But the young Bats shrunk back in horror, knowing their fate. Finally, after 5 long, long minutes of Batglaring and tremors of terror, Nightwing took a small, small step forward. You could basically see Batman mentally hurting Nightwing in many different ways for stealing HIS cookie. The rest of the team slowly started to walk backwards out of the room.

When they finally made it out, they stood there, silently praising Nightwing for all of the brave things he had done in life, and then saying good-bye to him. But before they could run back to their separate rooms to hid from Batman, they heard a very loud crash and thump followed by the robotic vice of the zeta beams.

The team ran back into the room, and found Batman staring at the zeta beams, basically emitting black fury. The teens did not see Nightwing whom they assumed had run out and zeta beamed to a safe house.

The team had stayed far, far away from Batman throughout the next week. They also did not see or hear from Nightwing that week. As for the lesson learned, the team now knew that when the mysterious Agent A made cookies, no one should even go near Batman.

* * *

**SOOO...that was a poor attempt at a ending. But I still hope you liked it!**

**JJ: Hey Connor?**

**Connor: What?**

**JJ: Will you please, pretty please help me do something? * bats eyelashes at him***

**Connor: *rolls eyes* Joker Junior would be really, really happy if you would Read & Review this story. Please Read & Review. JJ will harm me if you don't. Please.**

**JJ: Maybe you should go back to M'gann, Connor. *waits till Connor walks out* you heard the man...errr boy...ummm Kryptonian...I mean clone...Whatever. You heard Connor! Now listen to him!**

**-JJ**


End file.
